devil_may_cryfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Dante
Dante ist der Protagonist der Devil May Cry Serie. Er ist ein Teufelsjäger um kämpft mit seinem Schwert Rebellion (welches ein Erbstück seines Vaters Sparda ist) und seinen beiden Pistolen Ebony & Ivory. Dantes Leben Sein Leben besteht aus Essen, Schlafen und Jobben. Dante ist ein ziemlicher Draufgänger, der Schulden ohne Ende macht, aber kaum zurückzahlen kann. Schulden hat er vorallem bei Lady. Er liebt die Herausforderung und hat regelrecht Spaß am Kämpfen, weil er so seinem Alltagsleben entfliehen kann. Jedoch hasst er es zu arbeiten, wenn ihm gerade nicht danach ist. Trotz seines enormen Egos und seiner regelrecht unreifen Art, weißt Dante oft ein hohes Maß an logischen Denkens auf, was vorallem im Anime hervorgehoben wird. Er kann auf Anhieb Mensch von Dämon unterscheiden, sogar wenn diese in ihrer Menschenform sind. Zudem weiß er seine Grenzen genau einzusetzen und würde niemals einen Menschen umbringen, selbst wenn dieser schlimmer als ein Teufel ist. Dante hält seine Identität als Halbdämon vor anderen Menschen, die ihn nicht genau kennen, geheim. Außerdem scheint er permanent die Wahrheit zu sagen, da es ihn nicht sonderlich kümmert, was andere von ihm halten. Oftmals drückt er sich aber in bestimmten Situationen etwas kryptisch aus, so wird er z.B von einer Kelnerin Cindy im Anime Folge 5 so angesprochen, dass sie von einem Typen namens Isac gesagt bekommen hatte, dass er ein Dämon seie und sie sich von im fern halten solle, worauf Dante antwortete: "Zur Hälfte hat er dabei sogar recht". Hierbei könnte man nicht klar sagen, ob Dante jetzt dem Typen recht gegeben hatte, was das "von ihm fernhalten" oder "er ist ein Dämon" angeht, da Dante sich mehr wie ein Mensch, als wie ein Dämon benimmt. Familie Sparda: Sparda ist der Vater der Zwillinge Dante und Vergil. Obwohl selbst ein Dämon, schlug er sich auf die Seite der Menschen, deren Welt durch die Dämonen unterdrückt wurde. Er führte seine Armee in einer siegreichen Schlacht gegen die Heere der Dämonen, die darin gipfelte, dass er das Tor zwischen der Menschenwelt und der Dämonenwelt verschloss. Dieses Ereignis spielte sich 2000 Jahre vor der Geburt seiner Söhne ab. Seither lebte er, abgeschnitten von seinen dämonischen Kräften, in der Welt der Menschen und heiratete schließlich eine menschliche Frau- Eva - die Mutter der Zwillinge. Das Verhältnis zwischen Vater und Sohn ist zwiespältig. Häufig scheint es, dass Dante (vor allem in seinen jungen Jahren) verachtend über ihn denkt. Auf Vergils Frage warum er sich weigere die Macht ihres Vater anzunehmen, antwortete Dante spöttisch das er keinen Vater habe. Als Arkham ihn in der Dämonengestalt seines Vater gegenübertritt und fragte wie es sei seinen Vater zu sehen, vergleichte dies Dante mit den Anblick einer benutzten Toilette. Zugleich verleugnet er seine Herkunft nicht und ist bereit die Bürde die damit aufgebunden ist auf sich zunehmen. Vor den Letzten Kampf gegen Vergil in der Dämonwelt sprach Dante folgente Worte zu seinen Bruder "Wir sind die Söhne des Sparda. ´`Sein Blut fließt in unseren Adern, aber auch seine Seele ist in uns;,. Es ist unbekannt ob Dante oder Vergil ihren Vater persönlich kannten. Eva: Eine Menschenfrau und die Mutter von Dante und Vergil. Es ist wenig über sie bekannt, bis darauf, dass sie den Zwillingen das zweigeteilte Amulett Spardas schenkte. Sie kommt bei einem Angriff der Dämonen, kurz nach Dantes und Vergils sechstem Geburtstag ums Leben, die durch den Dämonenherrscher Mundus befohlen wurde. Dante hat immernoch ein Foto von ihr auf seinem Schreibtisch. Sowohl Dante als auch Vergil standen ihrer Mutter sehr nahe und ihr Tod sollte die beiden entscheident prägen. Vergil: Er ist Dantes älterer Zwillingsbruder und wie er ein Halbdämon. Durch den Angriff der Dämonen, welcher ihre Mutter das Leben kostete, wurden Dante und Vergil getrennt. Dante denkt, auch sein Bruder sei den Dämonen zum Opfer gefallen. Erst sehr viel später tritt Vergil (maskiert und unter dem Pseudonym 'Gilver') wieder ins Leben seines Bruders (der sich nun 'Tony Redgrave' nennt). Devil May Cry 1 Dante gründet zu Beginn den Laden Devil May Cry und wird kurz darauf von der Dämonin Trish aufgesucht. Sie bittet ihn, mit auf eine Insel zu gehen, auf der lauter Dämonen hausen. Seine Aufgabe soll sein, die Dämonen samt ihren Herrscher Mundus zu vernichten. Dante wird jedoch im laufe der Zeit heimtükisch von Trish verraten und attackiert. Er lässt sie jedoch nur am Leben, weil sie seiner Mutter ähnelt. Durch ihren missglückten Auftrag, wird sie von Mundus gefangengenommen und opfert ihr eigenes Leben für das von Dante. Nachdem Mundus besiegt wurde, wird Dante in einen neuen Kampf gegen den Fürsten der Dämonenwelt verwickelt, jedoch eilt ihm die tot geglaubte Trish erneut zur Hilfe. Nach dem endgültigen Sieg arbeiten beide als Team zusammen und taufen den Laden auf Devils Never Cry um. Devil May Cry 2 In Devil May Cry, als Dante 23 ist, wird nach Süd Amerika bestellt, um dort ein antikes Relikt zu schützen. Angeheurt wird er von Lucia, die gleichfals auch seine Partnerin für diese Mission sein wird. Hier reist er auch zu zweiten mal in die Dämonenwelt, die sich für ihn als letztes Schlachtfeld herausstellt. Genau wie sein Vater, soll er das Tor versiegeln. Devil May Cry 3 Hier erfährt man etwas aus Dantes "Teenagerzeit". Mit 17 Jahren fing er an Dämonen zu jagen. Dante hat noch keinerlei Namen, für sein Geschäft. An einem späten Nachmittag trat ein Mann namens Arkham in seinen laden ein.. Er lädt Dante im Namen von Vergil, Dantes Bruder zu dem Turm Temen-ni-gru ein. Vergil und Arkham versuchen das Tor zur Dämonenwelt zu öffnen. Um dies zu vereiteln, läuft er den Turm Temen-ni-gru rauf und runter. Dabei trifft er immer wieder auf die Dämonenjägerin Lady, Arkhams Tochter, die ihren Vater töten will, da er ihre Mutter umbrachte. Dante trifft hier zudem immer wieder auf Jester, der ihn aus seinen eigenen Gründen durch den Turm führt, hilft und sich nach besten Wissen über Dantes Unwissenheit und momentan verzwickten Situation lustig macht. Dante besiegt viele Dämonen und erhält ihre Seelen in Form von neuen Waffen. Zudem erfahren Dante, Vergil und Lady im späteren Verlauf der Handlung, dass Arkham und Jester ein und die selbe Person sind. In einem letzten Showdown in der Dämonenwelt, bestreiten Dante und Vergil ein Duell um das Schwert Force Edge, welches ihrem Vater Sparda gehörte. Dante konnte seinen Bruder ohne Mühen besiegen, worauf dieser sich noch tiefer in die Unterwelt stürzte und Dante davon abriet, ihm zu folgen, wenn er nicht für immer in der Welt der Dämonen gefangen bleiben wolle. In der finalen Sequenz beschließt Dante sein Geschäft "Devil May Cry" zu nennen, da Lady ihn auf den Verlust seines Bruders ansprach und sagte: " Vielleicht dürfen irgendwo da draußen sogar Teufel weinen, wenn sie einen geliebten Menschen verlieren" Devil May Cry 4 Dante ist 26 Jahre alt, aber er wirkt älter, obwohl er recht nicht erwachsen ist. Er hat sich einen Bart wachsen lassen. Auch trägt er Sachen, die so aussehen, als wäre er ein Cowboy, ohne Hut. Diesesmal kommt er in eine Stadt, die Sparda als eine Art Gott anbetet. Mitten in einer Zeremonie, stürzt er in die Halle und erschießt den Hohen Priester und tötet sämtliche Soldaten. Dabei trifft er auf den jungen Nero (24). Nero stellt sich ihn in den Weg, aber keine große Chance gegen Dante. Später stellt sich heraus, dass Dante nur Dämonen getötet hatte, aber keine richtigen Menschen. Diese wollten den Erlöser auferstehen lassen. Hierbei erlangt Dante Yamato, dass Schwert seines Bruders, wieder. Später übergibt er es Nero. Devil May Cry Anime 2007 wurde eine 12 Episodenlange Serie von Devil May Cry produziert. Dante hat sich hier von Trish als Partnerin getrennt, bekommt von ihr jedoch ab und zu Hilfestellung. Dantes erste Mission besteht darin, dass er ein kleines Mädchen namens Patty beschützen soll. Der Auftrag stamt von seinem Auftraggeber, Morisson, der Dante ständig Jobs anbietet. Dantes Stärke wird im Anime deutlich überbewertet. Er scheint keinen Kampf richtig ernst zu nehmen und will viel lieber spaß daran haben, Dämonen zu töten. Auch hier zeigt er oftmals seine kalte Art. Galerie Devil may cry 4.jpg Dante DT DMC4.jpg|Dantes Dämonenform Trivia *In Devil May Cry ist Dante 20 Jahre, Devil May Cry 2 23 Jahre, in Devil May Cry 3 17 Jahre und in Devil May Cry 4 26 Jahre. *Dante ist ein eingefleischter Fan von "Hard Rock" und "Heavy Metal". Und besitzt eine alte Jukebox mit der er ausschließlich diese Songs abspielt. *Dante ist nahezu süchtig nach Pizza, ohne Oliven. Im Anime und im Roman ist seine Lieblingsspeise "Strawberry Sundae". Ein Kindereisbecher aus Softeis und frischen Erdbeerstücken. *Dante ist ursprünglich nach dem italienischen Dichter Dante Alighieri benannt, und sein Bruder nach dem römischen Dichter Vergil, der in der Göttlichen Komödie Dante durch die Hölle und das Fegefeuer geleitet hat. *Außgenommen im 2.Teil der Reihe wird er sowohl in jedem Spiel, als auch im Anime von seinem eigenem Schwert aufgespießt. Natürlich überlebt er aufgrund seiner Unsterblichkeit jedesmal. *In Devil May Cry kämpft Dante gegen Mundus und verwandelt sich dabei in die Dämonenform seines Vaters. Somit kämpft er auch mit dessen Waffen und besiegt Mundus. *Dante scheint Erfahrungen mit Musikinstrumenten zu haben, vor allen mit denen, die man mit Rockbands in Verbindung bringen kann, da er in seinem Büro ein Schlagzeug hat ( in jedem Teil zu sehen) und eine Gitarre ( in DMC 3 zu sehen). *Im Beat-em-Up BlazBlue Calamity Trigger für PS3 und Xbox360 trägt ein/e Trophie/Erfolg den Namen Dante. Auch die Spielfigur Ragna The Bloodegde weisst ähnlichkeiten mit Dante auf, beide haben weissehaare, ein rotes outfit, ihre Schwerter tragen beide den Namen Rebellion und haben eine Rivalität mit ihrem Bruder. *Im Action-Spiel Bayonetta (ebenfalls von Hideki Kamiya) für die PS3 und Xbox360 weisen 2 Figuren eine Ähnlichkeit zu Dante auf. Die Figur Luka besitzt fast das gleiche Gesicht von Dante aus DMC4. Sein Nachname lautet Redgrave und sein Vater Antonio Redgrave. Eine Anspielung auf Tony Redgrave. Bayonettas Rivalin Jeanne is ebenfalls ähnlich wie Dante designt sogar ihre Pistolen sehen wie Ebony&Ivory aus *Dante kommt im Crossover Game Marvel vs Capcom 3 Fate of Two Worlds vor. Es ist mehr der Dante aus Devil May Cry 3, verwendet auch dessen Waffen , Styles und Combos. Sein Theme Song ist eine Remix version von Devils never Cry. Sein Rivale in MvC3 ist Deadpool. *Dante hat in MvC3 über 40 Moves und somit der Charakter mit den meisten, ist jedoch einer der Schwächsten. Es gibt aber auch Ausnahmen. Kategorie:Charakter(DMC4) Kategorie:Charakter(DMC1) Kategorie:Charakter(DMC2) Kategorie:Charakter(DMC3) Kategorie:DMC Anime